


Love Story From Your Local Claire's

by surrealsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottomsoo, M/M, femsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealsoo/pseuds/surrealsoo
Summary: It was another boring day at work for Jongin, until a pretty, makeup loving boy came in and changed his entire world.





	Love Story From Your Local Claire's

It was a Wednesday when he first came in. He wore black skinny jeans that shaped his body perfectly and a tight pink crop top with the word “baby” printed across his breast. That day he bought a small glittery eye shadow palette with an assortment of 6 colors and a tube of sparkly lip gloss. When he came up to the counter Jongin noticed he was already wearing sparkly lip gloss and his eyelids were matte pink with a hint of silver glitter in his inner corner. Jongin rung up his eye shadow and lip gloss and tried his best not to stare at the cute boy that stood in front of him. He payed quietly and as Jongin handed back his receipt Jongin asked, “why are you buying eye shadow from Claire’s?” He looked up at Jongin through his long false eyelashes and replied, “it’s cheap but it gets the job done.” and with that he took his receipt and left.

 

He came again two days later. he wore an oversized blue shirt and shorts that peaked out from the hem. He had a blue clip in his hair and his eye shadow was also blue. He wore his favorite sparkly lip gloss. That day he bought a pair of dangly silver earrings and brought it up to the counter.

“Are you going to insult my makeup choices today too?” He said smiling jokingly as he handed me the earrings.

“I didn't mean to insult you. There’s just a Sephora right across the street, I was curious as to why you didn’t go there.” The QR reader beeped and the price came on register.

“You seem to know a lot about makeup.” He paid with card.

“I know enough,” Jongin said with a smile and gave him the receipt.

“Okay,” he looked at my nametag, “Jongin. I’ll see you again soon,” and with that he walked out of the store.

He came again the next day but he didn't buy anything; he only looked around.

“I see you're back again,” Jongin said as he watched him walk over to the section with the tiaras. 

“Yeah, I guess I couldn't resist you,” we both chuckled. He walked back over to the front counter.

“It’s always empty in here.” He said as he placed his arms atop the counter.

“You’re like our only customer that isn't a 9 year old girl or a middle aged women getting something for their 9 year old daughter.”

“You just love to insult me don’t you, Jongin.”

“I really don’t mean to,” Jongin paused.

“Kyungsoo, my name is Kyungsoo”

“I don't mean to, Kyungsoo,” Jongin finished.

“Well i guess it’s true, not a lot of 20 year old fem boys come around here,” Kyungsoo said tilting his head seductively to the side.

“They usually go across the street,” Jongin said.

“I’m a cheap fem boy,” Kyungsoo said defensively.

“You’re a cute fem boy,” in that instant Jongin wanted to hide.

“You just say whatever comes to your mind, don't you?” Kyungsoo said while starting to fidget with the PopSockets on the counter.

“It’s a terrible habit,” Jongin said, internally cursing himself and his smart mouth.

“It’s a cute habit,” Kyungsoo said removing his hands from the PopSockets and standing up straight in front of the counter. They were both smiling at each other, practically making out with their eyes, until the bell to the front door opened and two teenage girls walked in. The session was broken and Kyungsoo winked at Jongin and bid him a goodbye.

 

The next day Jongin was off of work, but when he came back a coworker told him that a pretty girl with long blond hair asked for him. Jongin had no idea who she was talking about, but his confusion was answered when Kyungsoo, wearing a long blond wig and booty shorts, walked into Claire's with a bright and inviting smile.

“So you're the pretty girl with long blond hair who was asking for me,” Jongin greeted him.

“Is that how she described me?” Kyungsoo asked as he walked up to the counter.

“It’s an accurate description.”

“Mostly accurate,” Kyungsoo corrected. They both giggled.

“Why do you come here everyday, are you a stalker?”

“I know you're not that dense, Jongin.” They both paused. Jongin knew why. He wasn't one to flirt and he wasn't one for small talk, but here he was with the cute boy who came to see him everyday. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kyungsoo was quicker.

“Will you, uh, go out with me?” Kyungsoo stared down at his feet and pushed his hair away from his face. Jongin guessed he wasn't one to ask people out either.

“Uh, sure,” Jongin said trying to hold back his smile. Kyungsoo continued to stare down at his feet and spoke softly.

“I didn't know I'd get this far.” Jongin chuckled to himself and leaned comfortably over the counter.

“Do you like food?” Jongin asked half confidently.

“Who doesn't like food, Jongin.” Kyungsoo said finally looking up from his feet and laughing.

“I mean,” Jongin laughed too, “I mean do you want to go out to eat?”

“Yeah, I’d love that,” he said as he tucked his hair behind his ear.

“I know this great restaurant near my house,” Jongin said pulling out his phone. Kyungsoo also pulled out his phone and they exchanged numbers. They talked for a while, about nothing really. Kyungsoo talked about his love for makeup, singing, and movies and Jongin talked about his interest for music and dance.

“I would love to see you dance!” Kyungsoo said excitedly as they got into the heat of their conversation.

“And I would love to hear you sing!”

“Maybe I’ll show you if you come over. We can watch a movie together, too.”

“Wow a meal and a movie. A man of romance.” They laughed some more. Jongin hadn't noticed how long they've been there until he noticed the sun was going down outside.

“Oh the sun is going down,” Jongin said as he stared out the window.

“Oh damn, I’ve been here all day,” Kyungsoo said as he pulled out his phone and checked the time, “well, I guess I should go.” He flipped his hair behind his back one last time.

“I’ll text you about the date later,” Jongin said as Kyungsoo opened the door and disappeared across the bend.

 

Jongin sat on the couch in his shanty, one room apartment staring down at the number on his phone. He didn't know why he was so nervous to text him, he obviously liked him back. Jongin could say whatever was on his mind and Kyungsoo would just laugh it off. They communicate easily. But Jongin continued to stare at the contact that he saved as “Soo” with the nails and lips emoji. He was off of work, he had all day to dwell; matter of fact he had the next two days to dwell. He clicked the text button and stared some more. After what seemed like hours (which was actually about two minutes) he hopped up from his chair and went to go distract himself. He said to himself he’d try again later.

When later finally came he opened his phone and stared more. He walked, watched t.v. , ate a snack, thought of Kyungsoo, ate more snacks and now he was ready to finally text that first “hello”. He typed. At first he texted “Hey” but erased it. Then he tried “What’s up?” and erased it again. Then he tried “What are you doing tomorrow?” But decided against it. He thought more, but not for long, there were suddenly the three bubbles on his screen. Kyungsoo was texting him first. Jongin vibrated with anxiety “what is he going to say?” repeating continuously in his head. The three bubbles went away and a message appeared on his screen.

“Are you just going to type and erase all day?” the text read with the angry face emoji at the end. Jongin smiled down at his phone. He even texts cutely.

“I’m trying to find the right words to impress you,” Jongin replied

“I shop at Claire’s, Jongin. You don't need to impress me,” he ended it with a laughing emoji. Jongin chuckled to himself. Jongin changed positions on the couch, now laying on his side so that he can text Kyungsoo comfortably. They ended up talking for hours. They agreed on going to the small family restaurant a couple blocks from Jongin’s apartment then going back to his apartment to watch movies. 

“I’m free next Friday,” Jongin texted Kyungsoo as they worked out their plans. 

“I’ll likely see you before then,” Kyungsoo replied. Jongin couldn't help but smile at his phone. It was late and both boys were tired so they decided to say goodbye and agreed to text each other in the morning. Before Jongin shut his eyes to go to sleep that night he had only one thought on his mind: Kyungsoo.

Jongin woke up to the sound of his alarm. The first thought he had in his head was “text Kyungsoo”, so that’s what he did.

“Good morning, Soo,” his text read. He knew it would be a while until Kyungsoo replied; it was 7 am after all. Jongin noticed his mind will always go back to Kyungsoo. As he brushed his teeth: Kyungsoo. As he put on his work clothes: Kyungsoo. As he got in his car and drove to work: Kyungsoo. Even as he stood at front counter greeting the few people that walked in, he would wonder if Kyungsoo would walk in. He didn't that day. Jongin thought of it like the day of a wedding. The bride and groom would hide from each other until they saw each other at the altar because, they say, if they do see each other it brings bad luck. The restaurant was the alter. Jongin’s house was the honeymoon.

It was 2 days until Friday. Jongin had texted Kyungsoo every morning and every night before he slept. He thought of him at work. He wanted to see him in his tight jeans or shorts ; His crop tops and blond wig. His cheap but perfectly applied makeup; but most of all he missed his sparkly pink lips that he wanted so badly to kiss. He would watch the door at work, waiting to see that cute small boy walk in to greet him, but he never showed. He texted him Thursday night.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“I’ve been wanting to see you all week” Kyungsoo replied with a frowning face. Jongin couldn't help but smile at his phone.

“Why didn't you come visit me at work?” 

“I want to surprise you” Jongin felt giddy. He couldn't wait to see Kyungsoo. He couldn't wait to see his smile, hear him laugh, embrace him in his arms. Jongin was obsessed and from what he noticed, so was Kyungsoo.

It was Friday. The day finally came. Jongin hopped out of bed energized and excited for the day. The first thing he did was text Kyungsoo, as he did every morning. Brushed his teeth, washed his face, and threw on some clothes. Today he wore black skinny jeans and a windbreaker hoodie. Jongin needed to get a gift for Kyungsoo. He wanted to surprise him too. He knew what Kyungsoo liked: clothes, makeup, movies, and music. He had a wide category of items to get, but he decided in the most expensive, the most prestigious, only the best for his Kyungsoo that bought most of his makeup from Claire's. He left his house and went over to the Sephora in front of his place of work. It was foreign land for him, but after days of research he walked in, grabbed the makeup palette he had his eyes set on, and walked out of the store. In less than an hour he was down $100, but he wasn't discouraged. Only the best for his Kyungsoo. He went back home, wrapped his gift, and waited. 6 more hours until he got to see his dearest Kyungsoo.

 

The time had finally come. It was 7:50 pm on Friday when Jongin walked into the family restaurant, gift in hand, and reserved a table for two. He waited patiently for his date to arrive. He suddenly got a message on his phone.

“I’ll be there soon!” It read. He waited a little longer. It wasn't long until Kyungsoo arrived. The second Jongin laid eyes on him he nearly gasped. Kyungsoo wore a short dress covered in flower with a sheer top that showed his collarbone and arms. His makeup was bold and red with dark black eyeliner and dark red lips. He wore a short brown wig that framed his face perfectly and made him look absolutely beautiful. His cheeks were rosy red and his face shined and shimmered as he walked closer to the table. Jongin noticed he smelled of honey and peaches. He was magnificent. 

“You look so beautiful,” were the first words to leave Jongin mouth. Kyungsoo smiled a blinding smile that made Jongin shudder.

“You don't look so bad yourself.” Jongin had changed into a different attire. He wore a white dress shirt with black slacks. He didn't want to be too formal but not too casual. He guessed he chose his outfit wisely. Jongin rose and pulled the chair out for Kyungsoo to sit. Kyungsoo obliged and sat down with his hand in his lap. Jongin sat back down and looked at his date again; he was gorgeous. The waiter brought them a menu and they looked it over together. Kyungsoo explained how he never ate there before and that he would get whatever Jongin is getting, which started a conversation about what kind of food they liked. Jongin loved spicy food, while Kyungsoo hated it. But they both loved sweet food and sea fish. They agreed to order the grilled scallops and fried tilapia. As they waited for their food they continued to chat. Jongin noticed Kyungsoo couldn't keep his eyes off of the wrapped gift Jongin had bought. Neither of them brought it up but it was in both of their minds. As they ate their food and laughed Kyungsoo’s eyes would shift back to the gift and when they finished their food he decided to speak.

“What is that?” He asked pointing to it. His eyes were wide with curiosity and he looked at Jongin for answers. Jongin’s heart fluttered. 

“It’s a gift for you. Open it.” Jongin handed Kyungsoo the gift and sat back to see his reaction. Kyungsoo was careful opening the package, digging his long manicured pink nails into the sides of the gift to pry it open without ruining the paper. He slowly slid out the palate and his face lit up.

“Oh my god,” he said quietly under his breath, “oh my god!” He screamed louder. Jongin just sat back and smiled. He chose the right gift.

“A Viseart Eyeshadow Palette, Jongin?! You shouldn't have!”

“But I wanted to,” Jongin answered. Kyungsoo stared in shock with his mouth agape. Jongin wiped the smug smile off of his face.

“Do you like it?” Kyungsoo eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

“Do I like it? I love it!” He smiled again and Jongin’s heart stopped. He couldn't believe he was the one to put that smile on his face. For an hour straight Jongin listened to Kyungsoo go on about how pigmented the Viseart palette was and how he was so excited to create a look with all the colors. Mid conversation Kyungsoo got up and hugged Jongin from behind and planted a wet kiss on his cheek; Jongin blushed. As they walked out Kyungsoo wrapped his arm around Jongin’s and placed his head upon his shoulder. Jongin blushed again; god he wanted to kiss him. As they got in the car and closed the door Kyungsoo placed his hand on Jongin’s lap and looked him the eye.

“I have a surprise for you, too,” he said slightly squeezing Jongin’s thigh then turning to look straight out of the window.

 

Jongin pulled into his apartment parking lot and shut off the car. The entire car ride was silent with Kyungsoo staring out the window the entire time and Jongin trying to conceal the boner Kyungsoo had given him when squeezed his thigh. He finally looked over at Kyungsoo since the incident and saw that he was still looking out of the window.

“So, uhm, this is my apartment,” Jongin said trying to break the silence. Kyungsoo looked away from the window. 

“I like it,” was all he said back. He looked over at Jongin and Jongin’s breath caught in his throat. He was so stunning. The way the light shined through the window from outside outlined his silhouette and made him look like he was wearing a halo. He couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in for a kiss and was surprised to see that Kyungsoo leaned in too. Their lips met halfway, starting off as a soft smooch and escalating to a full on french kiss. Jongin melted into the kiss, cupping his hands around Kyungsoo’s face to deepen the kiss. The kiss was short, but it felt like forever to Jongin. Kyungsoo pulled away from the kiss and stared into Jongin’s eyes, his eyes glazed with lust.

“Let’s go inside,” Kyungsoo said quietly, practically in a whisper. Jongin obliged and left the car, going over to Kyungsoo’s side to open the door for him too. Jongin was buzzing with excitement, he finally got to kiss the man he’s been obsessed with for weeks and now he’s walking him into his home hand in hand to do something more than watch movies.   
When they got in the apartment Kyungsoo looked around the interior, it was small yet warm. It was lightly furnished with only a t.v., coffee table, and couch in the living room. Jongin sat on the couch, watching Kyungsoo float around his living room until he finally laid eyes on him. Jongin’s breathing wavered as Kyungsoo sauntered closer to him, sitting on the couch beside him and hooking his finger under his collar and pulling him in for another kiss. He attempted to unbutton Jongin’s shirt as he deepened the kiss, but gave up after only undoing four buttons. Jongin helped pulling away from the kiss to get the last five buttons. Kyungsoo looked down an Jongin’s now exposed abs and gasped, placing his hand on his torso to feel the outline. Jongin went in for another kiss, but Kyungsoo rose from the couch.

“Is that your bathroom?” Kyungsoo asked, pointing to a door that was in fact his bathroom.

“Yeah,” Jongin answered a little winded.

“Don't move a muscle.”Kyungsoo shuffled over to the bathroom, taking his wig off as he closed the door behind him. He wasn't in there for long, but Jongin’s painfully hard erection couldn't take the wait. When Kyungsoo emerged from the bathroom he wore a pair of pink sheer panties, his wig was off, and the only makeup left on his face was the tiny bit of eyeliner he couldn't quite get off. He looked just as beautiful with his clothes off as he was when they were on. As Kyungsoo walked closer Jongin’s breathing increased, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Kyungsoo was the only person who could make him feel so exacerbated just by looking at him. Kyungsoo hovered in front of Jongin. Staring down at him as he stood with his legs slightly apart.

“Touch me, Jongin,” he said as he wrapped his legs around Jongin’s torso and buried his head in his neck. Jongin took this as consent and took Kyungsoo’s fat ass cheeks into his hands. He kneaded the two globes in his hands and he listened intently at the soft moans that left Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo lifted his head and placed a soft placid kiss on Jongin’s lips that quickly turned into a heated makeout session. Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss as Jongin jiggled Kyungsoo’s ass in his hands. Kyungsoo slowly removed his lips from Jongin’s and slid off of his lap onto his knees. He sat there looking up at Jongin with his big round pleading eyes.

“Can I suck you off?” He asked, his hands resting on Jongin’s thighs.

“Please,” Jongin replied, looking down at Kyungsoo with even more desire. Kyungsoo put his hands to work unbuttoning Jongin’s pants and sliding them off. He paused at the boxers, grabbing Jongin’s dick through them to get a tell for the size. Jongin thought he was pretty well endowed and he guessed Kyungsoo agreed when he slid off his boxers and said “fuck” under his breath. He slowly took Jongin’s dick into his mouth, slowly sucking the head then working his way down the shaft. Jongin groaned and threw his head back. Kyungsoo’s plush lips around his dick felt way better than he imagined. Kyungsoo was an expert, he took Jongin entirely into his mouth and bobbed his head as he fondled Jongin’s balls with one hand. With the other he touched himself through his pretty pink panties, digging his finger in the slit and moaning as he continued to suck off Jongin. Jongin watched him intently, watched his lips spread around his cock and his eyes flutter back into his head. He watched him slowly tease himself and listened to him whimper with need. Jongin watched as he opened his eyes again and looked directly at him, eyes wanting, needing, pleading. Kyungsoo came up from Jongin’s dick with a pop and kissed him feverishly on the lips as he crawled back onto Jongin’s lap. Jongin parted from the kiss and licked down Kyungsoo’s neck, taking a piece of skin between his teeth and sucking and biting softly. Kyungsoo whimpered as he started to grind on Jongin’s lap to create more friction. Jongin’s hand couldn't help but wonder onto Kyungsoo’s ass, squeezing it harshly as he growled at Kyungsoo’s thinly clothed dick on his. Jongin wanted to remove the issue, he slowly tucked his fingers through the waistband of the panties and pulled them off slightly. Kyungsoo helped, moving a bit so Jongin could remove them completely. Once they were off Kyungsoo situated himself into Jongin’s lap again. He took Jongin’s hand and placed two fingers in his mouth, coating them with a thick layer of saliva as he stared into Jongin’s eyes. Jongin gaped at Kyungsoo’s seductive stare and stroked his chin with his other hand. When Kyungsoo thought Jongin’s fingers were decently coated he removed them from his mouth and moved so that the fingers hovered against his wanting hole. Jongin circled the rim of Kyungsoo’s hole and slowly inserted one finger. Kyungsoo moaned and fell back onto Jongin’s lips, nipping the bottom lip as Jongin started to move his finger in and out. After a while Jongin inserted another finger, scissoring his fingers to stretch Kyungsoo more. Kyungsoo was a whimpering mess, starting to grind down on Jongin’s fingers.

“Please,” Kyungsoo breathed into Jongin’s ear as Jongin placed his hand on his waist to stabilize him on his lap, “fuck me, Jongin.” That was all Jongin needed to remove his fingers from Kyungsoo’s ass and position his dick there instead. Kyungsoo was impatient, he took Jongin’s dick and slowly inserted it inside him, moaning loudly when it was finally in. Kyungsoo collapsed onto Jongin’s chest whimpering as he started to grind down on Jongin’s dick. Jongin chuckled, seeing Kyungsoo so needy and loud was a new sight. It was exhilarating. He rutted up into Kyungsoo causing him to moan loudly in his ear. He paused and did it again causing another moan and whimper from Kyungsoo. He continued like that, thrusting into Kyungsoo with hard and fast thrust causing him to moan and cry loud enough for the entire building to hear. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo in for another kiss, stifling his moans as he continued to keep up his rhythm. Kyungsoo was in disarray with his eyeliner streaking down his face and hair tousled. Jongin loved it, he loved that he made Kyungsoo look so messy yet so pretty at the same time. He loved hearing Kyungsoo moan, he loved knowing that he was the one giving Kyungsoo such immense pleasure. He loved hearing Kyungsoo say his name, screaming it loud into the heavens. Kyungsoo was his for this one night and he wanted to cherish it. He stopped mid thrust, balls deep in Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo inhaled and whimpered. He finally caught his breath and kissed Jongin again as he started to ride him. Jongin moaned into the kiss, grabbing Kyungsoo’s ass with one hand and smacking a cheek with the other. Kyungsoo moved slow making sure to rise all the way to the tip and slowly sliding himself down the shaft. With every bounce he let out a long and languid moan, occasionally whimpering about how good he feels. He leaned back and bounced eagerly on Jongin’s dick, his small cock hitting his stomach every time. Jongin watched his ass fall and rise on his cock, as his ass jiggled every time he smacked it and how red it turned when he squeezed it. Kyungsoo’s cheeks were flushed and his bouncing became discordant. He started to jack himself off, quickly running his hands up and down the shaft he continued to bounce on Jongin’s lap. 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo moaned out collapsing onto Jongin’s chest as he jerked himself off. Taking Kyungsoo’s moan as a plea, Jongin helped Kyungsoo cum by thrusting into him again, holding Kyungsoo’s waist so he doesn't topple over from Jongin’s aggressive thrust. Kyungsoo became a moaning and crying mess again, moaning Jongin’s name and pleading for him to make him cum. Jongin moaned as he also got closer to his release, burying his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck to be as close to him as possible. He moved up his hands and put his thumbs against Kyungsoo pink nipples earning a shallow cry from the other. Jongin rubbed his nipples until he came with a cry of Jongin’s name on both of the men’s stomachs. Jongin came shortly after in Kyungsoo’s ass with a soft “fuck, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo collapsed on the couch, breathing heavy and laughing with his eyes half lidded. Jongin laid beside him, taking him into his arms and hugging him tightly to his chest. 

“I don’t usually fuck on the first date,” Kyungsoo said after awhile of laying in silence.

“Neither do I,” Jongin replied as he stroked Kyungsoo’s hair. They laid like that, cuddling together on the couch until they both were soundly asleep, listening to the beat of both of their hearts.

 

It was a Saturday when Kyungsoo first said he loved Jongin. He wasn't one for sappy words. He hadn’t called Jongin his boyfriend until they had officially been dating for two entire weeks and even then he would shake off the word as if it didn't mean the world to him. Jongin remembered he was laying on the couch at Kyungsoo’s apartment when Kyungsoo walked in with two outfits in hand; one with a pink hoodie crop top and matching pink leggings and the other with black skinny jeans and a cropped t-shirt with the rolling stones on it. 

“Which one?” Kyungsoo said lifting each outfit to his body. Jongin looked at each one and got his answer instantly.

“The black one. You can also use that yellow eye shadow you love so much to have it match with the details in the shirt.” Kyungsoo gasped, running up to Jongin and kissing him on the lips.

“You're so smart! I love you so much!” He ran out of the room and into bedroom to change. Jongin was confused at first but was suddenly happy; Kyungsoo really did love him. Every night when they would lay together in bed after a long day he would make sure to hold Kyungsoo close to him and stroke his hair whispering soft “i love you”s until he drifted off to sleep. Jongin realized that he had never heard it back until that very moment. Jongin considered it his goal to tease Kyungsoo everyday about the word.

“Say it again!” Jongin would beg, leaning forward so that he could hear Kyungsoo better.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo would say under his breath, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s endless prodding.

“What was that? I didn't quite get that?” Kyungsoo would smile and peck Jongin on the nose before repeating, “I love you!” and carrying on with whatever task he was occupied with.   
Kyungsoo used to be the first thing in Jongin’s mind when he woke up in the morning and the last thing when he went to sleep at night. Now every time he wakes up in the morning he gets to feel him wrapped in his arm and his soft breath hitting his neck as he sleeps soundly beside him; and at night he gets to listen to Kyungsoo speak about his day as he strokes his hair in bed until they both drift off to sleep. 

Kyungsoo had wore the palette Jongin had gave him nearly everyday, the first time he wore it he raved about how pigmented it was and how grateful he was to have gotten it from Jongin. He visited Jongin at work everyday, sometimes bringing him food so that they could eat together when he was on break. They spent all hours of the day together. Weeks together. Even if they weren't together they were on each other’s mind. 

When they finally moved in together to a bigger one room apartment, Kyungsoo’s comfort around Jongin peaked. He would usually walk around the house in only underwear, saying “this is my house i can wear whatever i want” when Jongin would tell him to go put some pants on. Kyungsoo would beg Jongin to let him paint his toes, Jongin would always object and run away.

“But it will make your feet look pretty!” He would beg, pouting so that Jongin would pity him and agree; it would work every time. Jongin has had his toes painted almost every color of the rainbow, but anything for his baby boy Soo. 

Although Kyungsoo could be a pain in the ass to Jongin, he was his one and only true love. Jongin never really understood the concept of love at first sight until that fateful wednesday evening at his local Claire’s.


End file.
